Antisense compounds have been used to modulate target nucleic acids. Antisense compounds comprising a variety of modifications and motifs have been reported. Certain oligonucleotides comprising nucleosides having bicyclic sugar moieties have been reported. In certain instances, such compounds are useful as research tools and as therapeutic agents. In certain instances antisense compounds have been shown to modulate protein expression by altering splicing of a pre-mRNA, by arresting translation and/or by interrupting poly-adenylation of a pre-mRNA.